Makoto Niijima
|-|Makoto= |-|Makoto as Queen= |-|Johanna= |-|Anat= Character Synopsis Makoto Niijima is a member of the Phantom Thieves, and is considered to be the smartest among them. Makoto's involvement with the Phantom Thieves began when Principal Kobayakawa blackmailed her into investigating the school for clues about the Thieves. Eventually, she obtains the evidence she needs, but decides to blackmail the Thieves into changing the heart of Junya Kaneshiro with it. If they succeed, Makoto said that she will delete the evidence. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C '| '''4-A '| '''Low 2-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei, more specifically Persona Name: Makoto Niijima Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Persona user Special Abilities: |-|Makoto=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Summoning (Has the natural ability to summon Personas to aid them in battle), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Persona Users can manifest their own souls and attack other souls), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Electric, Ice, Wind and Energy), Death Manipulation (Has abilities that can potentially instantly kill off her opponent), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Kougaon and Makougaon attack with divine light that also deal holy damage to opponents), has the ability to half the HP/Health of an opponent, Healing (Many techniques such as Diarahan can replenish health to Makoto Niijima), Mind Manipulation (Capable of causing confusion. Can also cause Fear, Despair, Rage and Brainwash), Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (via Forget ailment), Resurrection (with Recarm variants), Statistics Amplification (w/ -kaja spells and Baton Pass. Also through Charge and Concentrate), Statistics Reduction (w/ -kunda spells), Regeneration (Mid-Low, w/ Regenerate and Invigorate), Forcefield Creation (w/ Tetrakarn and Makarakarn) and Forcefield Negation (w/ Tetra and Makara Break). Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical and Gun-based attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light and Death Manipulation). Resistance to Perception Manipulation (unaffected by Yaldabaoth's control due to her bond with Ren), Time Stop (exists outside of standard time), Reality Warping (her natural resistance to cognitive distortions should be superior to Morgana), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Fate, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will), Invulnerability to all ailments and most forms of attack (w/ the Omnipotent Orb) |-|Persona Abilities=Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Above the likes of Futaba, who's realm was big enough to encompass it's own sun) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Superior to Shadow Okumura, who's palace is big enough to contain lightyears worth of stars) | 'Universe Level+ '(Assisted in the defeat of The Holy Grail, who has total control over Memetos and The Universe, being able to werp and effectively merge the two aspects of reality) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can react to the Big Bang Challenge and Cosmic Flare attacks. Morning Star moves stars and appears to shoot a beam down from deep space, of which Makoto can dodge) | Massively FTL+ '(Superior to her previous self after having reached Yaldaboath) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '(Comparable to the other Phantom Thieves.) 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Capable of surpassing Futaba, who created a realm with a star) | '''Multi-Solar System Class '(Harmed Shadow Okumura with her attacks, whom's existence manages a realm with countless stars) | 'Universal+ '(Her attacks can harm The Holy Grail) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Can endure attacks from the likes of Futaba) | Multi-Solar System Level''' (Can withstand the Big Bang Challenge and Yaldabaoth's casual attacks) | Universe Level+ '(Survived attacks from The Holy Grail) 'Stamina: High '(Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse; Metaverse activity drains the real self's stamina immensely as a result) 'Range: 'Several kilometers with Persona skills 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Makoto is among the top of Shujin Academy when it comes to grades, being notably more intelligent than the other Phantom Thieves, including Ren. Even before awakening to her Persona, and became a world-renowned hacker possessing all of the associated skills, all in the span of 2 years) '''Weaknesses: Mind manipulation and attacks Versions: Early/Mid-Game '| '''Late-Game '| '''End-Game Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Brass Knuckles:' Makoto's rebellious heart reveals a person the complete opposite of the student we see in reality, one who enjoys pummeling opponents with her own hands. *'A revolver:' Makoto's ranged weapon of choice is this powerful pistol. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical attacks:' Makoto's persona can attack physically, despite being a motorcycle. The techniques she can use include: **'Vajra Blast:' Moderate physical damage dealt to every enemy at once. **'Flash Bomb:' A physical attack that can also stun opponents. *'Nuclear attacks:' Makoto's persona can also attack with radiation. The techniques available to her include: **'Freidyne:' A large nuclear explosion engulfs a single enemy. **'Mafreidyne:' Essentially Freidyne except one forms around each enemy, all at once. **'Atomic Flare:' An explosion far superior to Freidyne swallows a single opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Teens Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Hackers Category:Geniuses Category:Female Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Summoners Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Healers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2